glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Club
A New Club 'is the first episode of the fanfic '''Glee: The New Direction. '''This episode marks the first episode of the season, and the entire series. New student, Vincent Twohy, tries to find his way around the school. He signs up for Glee Club, and auditions along with Brent Beckhart and Sonia Crawford. Meanwhile, Gabriella Brooks and Rachel Wilson compete for Head Cheerleader. Songs Episode Vincent Twohy entered his new school for the first time. He looked around in awe. ''Just think of all the academic activities I can participate in here, he narrated. Vincent walked through the school, peering in different classrooms as he went. Maths club, Science club. My parents are going to be pleased when they hear about all of this. You see, my parents force us to do well in school. Vincent continued walking through the hallways. He walked past a noticeboard, and stopped in front of it. The board was full of sign-up sheets for different clubs. Vincent scans all the sheets, and finally finds one he wants - Glee Club. My dream is to be a performer. My parents don't know about this, and I don't plan to tell them. But, look. It's obvious that this school hates Glee Club, there's no real sign ups, it's all insults, like 'asswipe', 'penis dickhead' and 'Yoda buttmunch'. Vincent looks around him, and picks up a pen, writing his name on the sign-up sheet. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Cheerios walk through the hallways, on their way to a class. "I can't wait for Cheerio practice", says one of them, Rachel Wilson. "Me too, but why are you so excited?", asks the other, Gabriella Brooks. "I'm going to be Head Cheerio this year", replies Rachel, with a grin. "No, no. That position is mine", states Gabriella. "It's obviously me, I was the one who did the back-flips that helped us win Nationals last year". Gabriella stops, and so does Rachel. "I'm a Junior this year. You're only a Sophmore". "What about that Senior, shouldn't she get the job then?", says Rachel. "Oh, you mean the Senior who sits at the bottom of the pyramid? She's nowhere near getting the job". "So why should you get it then?" "Well, Rachel. It's obvious. I'm an A-class bitch, and I'm the only member who can sit at the top of the pyramid without falling off". "I'm the only member who can do a triple back-flip", says Rachel, firmly. "There's only one thing to do". "Ask the coach, but you do know she loves me?", says Rachel, grinning. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vincent is sitting in his Maths class, when the teacher, Mr. Arcine starts to notice him. The bell rings, and Mr. Arcine lets everyone leave. As Vincent reaches the door, Mr. Arcine calls out "Vincent, may I speak to you for a moment?". "Uh, sure", says Vincent, walking back to his seat. "I saw that you signed up for Glee Club. I'm the new director of the club, and I just came to tell you that auditions are in the auditorium at three this evening". "Thanks!", says Vincent and he leaves. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A group of jocks walked down the halls, including Brent Beckhart. I'm so annoyed. I'm always with my group of jocks. I just want one minute away from them so that I can sign up for Glee Club. Yes, I'm a jock, but I like performing, it's what I do. I don't mean just singing in the shower, oh no. I mean singing on a stage to a packed audience. I've got an idea. "Hey guys, I need to go hand in my homework to my Maths teacher", says Brent. "Pfft, handing in your homework", says a jock. "How nerdy", says another, agreeing. "It's from last year, and if I don't hand it in, I'm suspended for two weeks, which will mean I miss that big game", lies Brent. "Go then", says the first jock. It worked. I'd rather not sign up on the board, they might see it then. I'll go speak to Mr. Arcine in person. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Brent makes a fist and knocks on Mr. Arcine's office door. The door swings open and Brent walks into the office. "Welcome, Brent", says Mr. Arcine. "I was wondering, sir, if I could come to Glee Club auditions?", Brent asks quietly. "Speak up" "Can I come to auditions for Glee Club?", Brent says a bit louder. "Of course, we haven't got that much auditioning, anyway". ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sonia Crawford walks through the halls and straight towards the noticeboard. She picks up a pen and writes her name on the Glee Club sign-up sheet. Sonia walks through the halls, nobody picks on me, I'm the mayors daughter, see. The last time someone insulted me, my dad got all these detectives to follow around this girl, and find something against the law she did. She ended up going to jail. Everybody's been scared of me then. I have no friends now. My old ones are too scared to talk to me. I'm hoping by joining New Directions, I can earn some true friends. The bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Sonia makes her way to the auditorium. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr. Arcine walks into the stands, "Ok, first up, Vincent Twohy, can you please take the stage now". "Hey, I'll be singing Daylight by Maroon 5." Vincent begins singing. After he finishes, Mr. Arcine gives him applause. "Well done, Vincent. Come join me in the stands", says Mr. Arcine. "Next up, Brent Beckhart". "I'll be singing Breakeven by The Script". Brent began singing his audition. "Well done!", says Mr. Arcine excitedly. "Next up, Sonia Crawford". "Hey! I'll be singing Make You Feel My Love by Adele". Sonia begins to sing in a calm tone. "Great job, Sonia!", says Mr. Arcine excitedly. "Out last auditoner, Yoda Buttmunch, please take the stage". The three members look at each other, confused. "Is he joking?", mouths Sonia. The others shrug. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- On the oval, Gabriella, Rachel and the Cheerios are getting set up. "Coach said the Cheerios decide who's the captain this year", explains Rachel to the Cheerios. "That means we do a number, where Rachel and I do tricks and show you what we can do, and afterwards you all vote for me", says Gabriella. "No no, they'll vote for me". "Can we just start?" asks a Cheerio. "You're right", says Rachel. Gabriella and Rachel sing a duet of Survivor with the Cheerios as back-up. During the number, the two of them perform difficult stunts. :::::::::::: '''THE END Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes